


Loneliness

by Verasteine



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-17
Updated: 2009-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verasteine/pseuds/Verasteine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto(/Lisa), solo sex. Originally written as comment porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to andreth and 51stcentury, I committed my first porn. Is sad.

It was nothing more than a fantasy, now. It would never be reality any more. Ianto knew that. He'd known that ever since they thrown him into this cell.

It was strange, that even as he barely had an appetite any more, he still had a sex drive. It was cruel, too, that he still thought of Lisa as she had been -- beautiful, alive -- even though he wanted to forget.

His hand was inside his overall, slick with saliva and pre-come, the only slippery substances he had. He had nothing else, here. Not even his privacy. He knew that somewhere, someone was watching him do this.

He remembered her, under his body, slick with sweat, her skin gleaming as she arched up to meet his thrusts. His hand sped up, working his cock, as he recalled her warm, moist body clenching around him.

He squeezed his eyes shut against the tear that threatened. He whispered her name into the twilight of the concrete cell. He was close, now, and he pulled his dick out of his trousers. Clean clothes he only got once every two days, so he'd learned to be tidy.

A few more strokes, and he came with her name on his lips, and a sob in his throat.

He would never see her again. They killed her when they found him trying to move her out of the city, and thrown him in this cell. He had no more rights. He was less than a citizen. But he didn't care.

She was dead.


End file.
